Concrete Angel  Alternate Version
by babyangel54224
Summary: A deeper version of my original story, Concrete Angels. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton are sisters. Dan is their father. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Concrete Angels2  
>Author: Babyangel54224<br>Fandom: One Tree Hill  
>Rating: M<br>Pairing: Brooke/Rachel, Peyton/Anna, Haley/Nathan  
>Summary: Brooke, Peyton, and Haley are sisters and their father is Dan who's a drunk. This is their story.<br>Warnings: Explicit description of abuse  
>Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or characters. <p>

It was just another day. Brooke just got home from school soon followed by Peyton. About an hour later, Haley got home after tutoring some kids. Haley immediately ran up the stairs to see her sisters. Brooke looked up and opened her arms allowing her little sister to hug her. As Haley squeezed her arms around Brooke's sides, she heard her gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault just cheerleading practice."

Haley almost accepted her excuse until she saw Peyton moving around just fine. She stared daggers at Brooke, who then looked away.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get upset."

Haley let one tear slip down her cheek. Brooke raised her arm to wipe it away cringing as she does. Haley looks at her questioningly. Brooke pulls up her shirt. Haley sees the bruises.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Neither of them knew if she was taking about now or last night but Brooke accepted the apology anyway. That is when they heard the door slam. Haley jumped in fear. Brooke held her tighter. When they heard him coming up the stairs Brooke pushed Haley behind her. He shoved the door open slamming it against the wall.

"Who didn't clean up last night?"

He walked over to Brooke. "I bet it was you, you fucking faggot!"

He grabbed her around her neck. She clawed at his arms for air.

"What about you, ugly piece of shit."

Peyton backs up against the wall whimpering.

"N-n-n-no it wasn't her it was me." Haley said looking scared.

"Baby, you don't have to stick up for them, it's okay just let them get what they deserve."

"But it was me I was working in the kitchen when I heard you beating- I mean I was distracted and I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry you'll get what's coming tonight."

He caressed her cheek. She shuttered at his touch.

"Don't touch her!" Brooke yelled.

"Like you have any right to talk."

He picked her up by her throat and threw her down. Her head hit the floor with a loud thud. Haley screamed. He walked away kicking Brooke's unconscious body on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke woke up with a pounding headache. She groaned in pain. Then she grabbed her throat, feeling the swollen muscle making it hard to swallow. She finally opened her eyes to see her sisters keeling over her. They helped her to the bed. She gasped in pain as her ribs complained.

"What happened?"

"You got your ass kicked for standing up for Haley."

Peyton went to the bathroom and grabbed some pills from the cabinet. She came back and handed them to Brooke. She walked behind her and checked the back of Brooke's head. She saw a small lump and vowed to check on it to make sure she wouldn't have to take her to the hospital. She really hoped not. That would cause a load of issues.

"Brooke you have to stop this. He's going to kill you."

"Well what am I supposed to do let him touch my little sister?"

"Only by 3 minutes!" Haley yells.

"Well it's my job to protect you and defend you."

"He's gonna do it anyway." Peyton says.

"What! No he won't. I'll protect her."

"You can't. Do you know how hard it is to know that my father beats and rapes my little sisters? Do you know that he forced me to watch while mom was out partying?"

"You mean Deb. She's not my mother. A mother wouldn't let this happen to her children." Brooke said.

"I miss Aunt Karen. I wish we could see her more often." Haley said.

"You can see her anytime you want. She said her doors are always open."

"No I can't. Dad banned me after I went there to see Nathan." Brooke sighs.

"Why do you guys keep calling them your parents they are nothing more than Dan and Deb to me nothing more than assholes."

Peyton runs over to cover Brooke's mouth.

"Don't say stuff like that. What if he hears you? And you don't understand what he does, who he is. Brooke he will kill you. You were out with Rachel when she got caught. They were just kissing goodnight. Brooke, she screamed. She fucking screamed. I heard her begging, pleading. Then he called me in. He made me watch knowing I couldn't do anything."

Both Haley and Peyton were crying.

"Why didn't you do something, anything?"

They all had tears streaming down their faces.

"Because I couldn't he would have beat you when you got home. You just got home after he finished."

"So that's why she couldn't go to school for 2 days. She said she was sick. She looked pale."

"Yeah we had to be convincing for everyone especially her friends. They can't know. He'll kill us. He'll kill us all."

Brooke sighed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke sits in her room texting Rachel. Peyton walks in.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to Rachel. We're going out to a club tonight."

"No. You're not going."

"Yes I am. It's just a date."

"I'll tell dad!"

"Just fucking back off!" Brooke yelled and made a shot at her older sister.

Peyton grabbed her wrist and pinned her arms to the bed. Brooke flashed a frightened look before flipping Peyton on to her back. Peyton pushed her knee into Brooke's side causing her to squeal. Peyton flipped her back over.

"You need to stop this. Get a grip you are gonna get yourself killed." Peyton says.

"Get off of me."

Brooke struggles and Peyton pushes her knee into Brooke's side again causing her to whimper.

"Just listen to your older sister for once."

"I've been listening to your 2 years older bullshit for too long. Let me go."

"Just relax and listen." Haley says quietly.

"Fine." Brooke huffs.

"I just don't want you starting shit you are gonna get punished for."

"I'm just hanging with Rachel."

"No you are going to a club where you are going to drink and go on a date with your girlfriend, Rachel. Do you understand what I'm saying? He's going to beat you within an inch of your life." 

But she did it anyway and when the police brought her back home with Rachel still in the back seat of the cruiser. She knew she was as good as dead and wouldn't be in school for a while. When she walked in and saw the switch on the table and the closet door open she nearly cried. She saw Haley look down at her from upstairs and she shook her head then walked through the door and down the stairs into the basement.

Her 2 sisters cried as they listened to their sister scream for 4 hours. Each time they heard silence the shook with fear that she was dead. When he was finally finished with Brooke he had gone through the switch, belt, whip and his fists. She had passed out five times before he stopped. 

Peyton brought Brooke back to her room, gave her a shower, and cleaned her wounds while Haley cleaned the basement. Peyton gave Brooke some Morphine and said,

"You're not going to school for about a week."

Then Brooke passed out. Haley cried in Brooke's room lying next to her. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Brooke woke up the next morning, Haley was still sleeping next to her. She groaned in pain. Haley's eyes slowly opened to see Brooke's face with a cringe. She jumped up.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"Can you pass me some meds? What day is it?"

Haley picked up some of the pills Peyton left for Brooke before she went to school and gave them to her.

"It's Wednesday."

Haley stayed with her until Friday when she tutored. She felt that she really needed to see Nathan. As she finished tutoring a student, Nathan came in. She asked the girl if she had any more questions then she let her go. She walked over to Nathan who took her hand.

"Follow me."

She said as she pulled him into the empty tutor room. As soon as he closed the door she launched herself into his arms and started crying.

"What's wrong, Babe."

As soon as she calmed down a little she said,

"It was horrible!"

He looked at her worried.

"What was?"

"H-Nothing. It was nothing."

"But baby-"

"No really. I'm okay. Sometimes I just need a good cry, you know?"

She softly smiled. He shook his head but let it go. 

It was Saturday when it started. Dan came in and Brooke's eyes widened in fear. He closed the door after he walked in. Brooke tried to move, run. But the moment she attempted, her cut up back screamed in pain. She started begging as soon as she saw him reach for his pants.

"Don't please. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise."

"You said that last time. You're gonna learn."

But halfway through, he said something surprising.

"You're going to be straight. I'm gonna make you straight. I'm gonna fix you. You're to fucking beautiful."

When he finally finished, she sobbed. Peyton came in later, looking at Brooke in shock. She cleaned her up then gave her some pills and let her sleep. 

Perhaps the worst thing is that, this kept happening. Haley never knew and was shocked when, she was allowed to go to Nathan's house for the weekend. Peyton was also shocked that she was allowed to see Anna and had a curfew of 6. Both of them knew not to look the gift horse in its mouth. It was Monday afternoon that Haley found out. She walked into Brooke's room after school to see her dad on top of Brooke. She screamed,

"Daddy stop!"

He turned around and Brooke was able to get away and run to Karen's home. When Karen opened the door, Brooke all but fell into her arms. That is when Brooke cried. 

Peyton came home at 6. She had asked her father if she could hang out with Anna that day. She came home to see Haley curled up on the floor crying, clothes in shreds hanging off of her body.

"Oh Haley, What happened?"

"I interrupted him. He said he was fixing her."

"Where is she? Where is Brooke?"

"She ran. I don't know, probably at Aunt Karen's. But what did he want to fix? She was just getting better."

Peyton cleaned her up and Haley fell asleep in her arms. Peyton figured Brooke would stay the night at Aunt Karen's. 

At about 9, Haley came down stairs to get water. She saw her mother leaning against the counter relaxed with a glass of wine in her hand. Haley grabbed a glass and went over to the sink and filled it.

"Throw those out and put on some new clothes I don't want to see someone who looks like a whore, kid."

Haley goes back to her room, puts the glass on her dresser, and goes to take a shower where she cries. She remembers when Aunt Karen use to live with them and she was so nice. She used to give them hugs and stuff. And she never called us bad names. 

Peyton went to her room at 8. She hates that she wasn't there to protect them. She remembers everything started when she was 8. Aunt Karen left after coming from the hospital after her dad beat her for taking Haley out with her shopping. That was when her mother came back and caught him choking her against the wall for talking back to him. When she was in her room she heard yelling and then the cocking of a gun. Then she heard her mother say,

"If you ever, I repeat ever, touch my daughter again. I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

Things were okay for a while until the twins turned 8, she noticed Brooke having bruises she couldn't explain and Haley begging to sleep in her room at night. Things got worse but her mother did nothing. That is when she realized something was up. Peyton decided she wanted to become a nurse. Hell, she was good at it, bandaging her sisters up for the last 6 years has been great practice. After her father threatened to hurt Haley every time they went to the doctor. She spent most of her 5th grade year reading books in the medicine and nursing sections. She shakes her head blinking away unshed tears. 

Brooke stayed over at Aunt Karen's house that night. Brooke curled up in Aunt Karen's arms as they lay in the bed. For once Brooke wasn't scared being with an adult. She fell asleep in Karen's arms.

That was when Karen cried. She shouldn't have left them there. She wanted to take Brooke and Haley with her. They were hers after all. But he made them call her Aunt Karen. They weren't allowed to know but she loved them so. She wants to tell them but he'd kill her if she did. She fell asleep dreaming about her two beautiful daughters.

"I love you, Baby."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Brooke came home. Peyton was there and hugged Brooke with all the love she had. That when Brooke saw the open closet door. She took a shuttering breath as she remembered that they get punished for running away.

Unknowing to them, he really did it because he knew it tempted Karen to do something and he couldn't let that happen.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to get him to change his mind."

"It's okay. I knew it was coming."

"Don't!"

Peyton reached out and Brooke saw the long red strip up her arm.

"He did that to you?"

Peyton nodded.

_Flashback_

_"That bitch is gonna pay!"_

_"No! She did nothing wrong."_

_"You know I'm strict on the 'no leaving without my permission' rule."_

_"That's a bs rule and you know it! You know you only beat Brooke cause she looks like Karen! And you only rape Haley cause she reminds you of Karen and that's how you controlled her! Just because they have her genes doesn't mean you should treat them like they're a disgrace."_

_Dan grabs Peyton by the hair and drags her into the basement before grabbing a whip and hitting her with it. Peyton screamed. Right before the second blow they heard Deb yelling Dan's name that she was home. He put back the whip and ran upstairs. Peyton goes upstairs holding her bloody arm. She walks to the bathroom cleans her arm and cries._

_Unbeknownst to all, Haley sat in her room in shock. 'Aunt Karen is my mother? No. It couldn't be after all these years. He would have told me. My dad would have definitely told me.'_

So as Peyton cleans a beaten, broken, unconscious Brooke because 'God forbid Brooke get any blood anywhere.' Peyton shook her head at the thought. Haley was knocking on Karen's door. Karen opened the door with a scared look on her face. Then as recognition hit her she smiled and her eyes filled with something only a mother seeing her daughter for the first time in months could have. Haley launched herself into her mother's arms and said for the first time.

"Mommy."

"What did you say?"

"Mommy. I know you're my mother."

"How?"

"Peyton said it well right before dad beat her for the first time since we were little. He usually hurts Brooke."

"Is she okay?"

"Well she's probably getting beat for running away. I already got punished for her getting away."

"How does he punish you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay."

Karen puts her hand on Haley's thigh. Haley whimpers. Karen removes her hand.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Just don't. He-"

She shakes her head.

"He what?"

"He hurts me okay. He hurts me bad and it still burns okay. I beg him not to but he won't stop. He's worse when I do something wrong, It hurts for days. He says I'm beautiful and that he doesn't want any boys to have me. He wants to have me to himself."

"Have you told Nathan?"

"Me and Nathan I can't- I can't tell him. He'll think I'm disgusting, dirty, a disgrace, used goods."

Haley sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong> :)


	6. Chapter 6

I almost wanted to come up with excuses of why this story doesn't do well with feelings but the truth is people don't feel with feelings they read. That is not what I want. I want the anger, the feeling, to come from the reader. Recently, I have started writing abstract pieces to see how people read and I've realized most people read to dissociate. That is good in its own way but putting yourself in their shoes is what I'm asking for, to use a different part of the brain. To try something new. Sorry and thanks.

* * *

><p>Karen tosses and turns all night knowing that she has to do something. She can't let this go on any longer. She can't let her fear overweigh her children's needs. They need help and she needs to do something. She gets up the next morning and knows what she has to do. She reports Dan. As she drives to the house, she gets a phone call. Karen pulls over and answers it to find out that Brooke is in the hospital. The last thing she heard from Peyton was,<p>

"She told Brooke. What were you thinking?"

Karen sped to the hospital.

Haley went home. To find out Dan wasn't home yet shockingly. She went upstairs to see Brooke. She found her reading a book.

"Brooke I have to tell you something."

Brooke puts down the book and gives her full attention to Haley.

"Brooke, Karen's our mother. I just asked her. I heard Peyton say it when she was trying to protect you last night."

"What! Oh fuck no. What did you do just hug her and say I love you, mommy. I missed you. You were always the good one but I'm not gonna take this hiding shit."

She runs down the stairs to find Peyton in the kitchen. Haley funs after her. Brooke grabs Peyton by the shirt and punches her in the stomach.

"What the fuck, Pey. How the fuck could you not tell me after all this time. The woman that we looked at like a mother was our mother. We had to lay down and take what they gave us and we could've just ran to our mother for help. The fuck, Pey, the fuck."

She threw her to the ground and kicked her twice. They all heard the door open and a drunk Dan walk into the house. But an angry Brooke didn't care about the risk this time with an angry drunk Dan. She ran up to him and slapped him in the face.

"How the fuck could you. How could you let us grow up not knowing about our mother, you fucking bastard. Who do you think you are? Huh. You fucking asshole, who do you think you are?"

She punches him in the nose and sees blood.

"I think I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass for fucking with me. I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

He grabs her by the hair and throws her through the glass table. Brooke screams as the shard slice her up. He pulls her up and takes the hand she slapped him with and grabs a finger and snaps it. Brooke screams.

"This little piggy went to the market."

Haley and Peyton look at each other fearfully then attempt to pull Dan off of Brooke, who just shoves them off with his free hand.

"This little piggy went home."

Snap! Haley screams for him to stop.

"This little piggy had roast beef."

Snap! Haley pulled at his leg begging for attention to get him away from Brooke.

"And this little piggy had none."

Snap! Peyton ran for the phone to call 911. She knew the nursery didn't end there.

"And this little piggy ran all."

He snapped her thumb.

"The."

Her wrist.

"Way."

Her Elbow.

"Home."

And her shoulder snapped. He let go of her and she collapsed unconsciously to the floor. Peyton put down the phone and ran to the door as it rang. The EMS and police ran into the house arresting Dan and putting Brooke on a stretcher.

Karen ran into the hospital up to the front desk.

"Is Brooke Scott here?"

"Relation?"

"Mother."

"Yeah that's what got her here."

The words came from afar. Karen sighed and once she was given a pass. Peyton and Karen walked to Brooke's room.

Karen sat next to Brooke's hospital bed.

"Ma?"

Brooke said as she opened her eyes, slowly.

"Yeah, it's me sweetheart."

Brooke snatches her hand away, forces herself to sit up, and says,

"You're no mother of mine. I mean what kind of mother leaves their kid with a child molester and abuser. Do you understand how long he's be raping her? 7 years you've done nothing. You fucking scapegoat! You fucking took him for his deal! To see us but not do anything! What kind of mother are you! You're no better than him. Fuck you! Get out!"

Alarms are going off because of Brooke's pressure.

"But Brooke-"

"I said get out!"

"I called CPS!"

"Too little, too late! Now get out!"

"Miss you're going to have to leave."

Karen hangs her head and walks out crying. Peyton watches with sad eyes and shakes her head.

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Please review.<p> 


End file.
